Data receivers configured to capture and decode Extremely High Frequency (EHF) electromagnetic data signals often amplify the incoming data, and then convert it to baseband data. The resulting baseband signals may have varying amplitudes and varying amounts of jitter and duty cycle distortion. In some situations, these undesirable signal conditions may be exacerbated by manufacturing and environmental conditions.
Ideally, the representative amplitudes of the binary states of encoded data baseband data would be distinct. However, when noise is introduced into the signal, the encoded amplitude may no longer be distinct and may cause ambiguous decoding for different states. Received signals have varying power, which may cause inadequate separation between binary baseband data and/or additional third states, such as an idle state. Inadequate separation may also cause the encoded amplitude to no longer be distinct, also resulting in ambiguous decoding for different states. When the EHF data receiver cannot clearly determine whether a signal's voltage amplitude is a binary 0 or binary 1, the resulting baseband signals may be erroneous.